Untitled
by mars planet
Summary: After breaking up with Heero, Relena has another chance to live the live she always dreamed of. ?xR
1. Chapter 1

By: Bloody Murder  
  
It was all beautiful, she had to admit it, from the bride's dress to the decoration in the reception. It was all lovely, but frankly, she wanted to vomit. All the feeling in the air, just as another couple married and decided to commit their life to each other. First, they would be the most happy people in the whole universe, but then, as years passed, they would actually tire themselves of their company and decide to divorce.  
  
She knew she had to be happy for her friend, who just got married, after all Dorothy and Quatre did make a wonderful couple, even though many people didn't see it coming, she had. Nobody was better to reading Dorothy's emotions than her. They had been through a lot together.  
  
Relena sighed, it wasn't fair for her, she would probably die alone, bitter, and in misery.  
  
After the war, Heero had finally confessed his feelings to her. They had dated for about four years, and finally he had proposed. Everything had gone wonderful, until four weeks before the wedding. That day she was supposed to be late home from her job. But after her meeting was canceled, she wanted to surprise her soon-to-be husband. When she arrived home, there were clothes scattered everywhere. As she climbed up the stairs she the noise started to go louder, with a few moaned Heero's ans Sylvia's. Relena couldn't believe what she heard. So she walked to the door and peered. Heero and Sylvia Noventa were fucking like bunnies. She didn't make a sound, though. She didn't cry, nor shout. She only felt betrayed and wanted revenge. She stormed out of the house, and with all the noise those two were creating, they didn't hear her.  
  
She had returned to her office, and was surprised to see her aide, James Ellis, he was her best friend, and she knew she could count on him. She explained her situation, and he agreed to play as her lover, and after a few scenes here and there, Relena and Heero had decided they could not continue like this. Heero still didn't know that Relena had seen him with Sylvia, as a matter of fact, no one knew except for James. And he would never tell anyone. After that incident she had stopped any contact with her friends, they believed Heero was innocent. She applauded him; his hurt expression looked so real, that he almost convinced her. Almost.  
  
Right now she could feel the angry eyes of the Gundam Pilots. She knew that if Dorothy hadn't pleaded to Quatre, she wouldn't be invited. All the pilots resented her, including Quatre. Hell, she even felt the forty pairs of eyes that belonged to the Maguanacs.  
  
But as they say, she reminded herself, life is such a bitch.  
  
"Hello Relena, fancy seen you here," a cold voice said just behind her.  
  
Relena closed her eyes, counted to ten. Then turned toward the voice. As she feared the owner of the voice was no other than Duo, behind him Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Why, Duo, I thought it would be logic, I'm here for my best friends wedding," she replied just as coldly.  
  
Duo's eyes flashed dangerously, as he seated himself in one of the free chairs, just as did Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Is that possible?" he asked with mock surprise," I thought that friends were supposed to be loyal, and you, obviously, are not."  
  
"Duo," Quatre voice was low, but dangerous.  
  
"We didn't come here to judge anyone, we're here to asked Relena why she did what she did."  
  
"You wanna know," Relena laughed, the sound was bitter," Then why don't you ask Suicide Boy there, I am sure he knows better than I do, in fact why don't you call him right now," her last words were loaded were sarcasm.  
  
"Relena, we're not joking, tell us, please, we need to know, Heero is really hurt, even after two years," surprisingly Duo's voice was serious.  
  
"Oh my," she covered her mouth and her eyes widened, you're a great actress, my dear Relena, she complimented herself, then her tone changed to an icy, "Is he horny? Maybe he can hire a whore."  
  
"Relena this is not game," Trowa said.  
  
"Oh, then what a pity 'cause I don't care, now if you excuse me. I wan't to leave this party and I'm going to at least talk to the hostess once," with that she left the three open-mouthed pilots.  
  
"Can you believe her," Duo hissed.  
  
"How can she say that," Quatre's tone was more hurt than angry, he knew how much his friend was suffering because of that woman.  
  
"I wonder, what made her change so much," Trowa's quiet tone was thoughtful," she obviously loved him."  
  
"That, my friend we will never know," was Quatre's reply.  
  
************  
  
Relena couldn't believe the nerve of this guys, but maybe Heero was really suffering, then let him suffer, a voice in the back of her head said, no it's not right to think that way, her more rational part admonished, so that's why I resigned, didn't I? Because of revenge to the world, and to Heero, was the response.  
  
On her way outside, Relena crashed into a man.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir. Here let me help you."  
  
As the man's face turned to her, Relena gasped, then smirked.  
  
"Well I haven't seen you in a while, wanna go for a drink?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun, dun, dun. A cliffhanger.  
  
If you want me to continue, please review. PLEASE. Give me suggestions with the title, and if you catch a spelling mistake, please let me know. I know it's short but please cope with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Outskirts of Baghdad, Iraq

May 19, 202 AC

20:54 

"Well I haven't seen you in a while, wanna go for a drink?"

"Whatever."

"I see you haven't improved your manners," Relena shook her head, "That way you're never going to get a wife."

Wufei snapped, "Why would I want wife, woman?"

"Why? Certainly, I heard that you were trying to rebuild your clan, I think you need I wife for that, don't you? Unless you are trying to use test-tube babies."

"How do you know that?" Wufei's asked in a defensive tone.

"In my line of work, you find out about a great deal of secrets, specially those who concern ancient families with dark pasts," was her answer.

"Your line of work?"

"Yeah, you know, contacts, spies, that kind of thing."

"You're a spy?"

"Shhhh, not so loud, we are in a place full of Preventers, would you be more sensitive, please?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. 

"Come, you now look like you need a drink," Relena made her way toward a black Mercedes, "I know a place near, you'll like it, there we can talk," Wufei still wasn't sure, "Come on, I don't bite."

After the statement, Wufei hoped in, and responded with a smirk, "I'm not afraid of you woman."

"Really? Oh, poor little me, I'm in a car with the great, almighty, chauvinistic pig, someone save me," Relena said in mock fear.

"Well, you don't bite, but you really bark, woman," Wufei now wore his triumph smirk.

"Well, you win, but stop your macho attitude, it doesn't really suit you."

Relena returned her attention to the road, and accelerated, she was going so fast that the landscape turned into a blur. Wufei's knuckles were so tight in the arms of his seat that they were turning white.

"Woman, would you slow down?"

"My name is not woman," by now Relena was laughing.

"I can call you what I like!"

Relena ignored him.

"Relena, slow down."

"That's not the way." 

"Relena, would you please slow down?"

"Now, that's more like it," Relena slowed down, until they reached Baghdad. Relena drove to a small district that looked dark and dangerous, then she parked her car in front of a decaying building.

In the door, the gate showed carvings of Ishtar, the Babylonian goddess of love. 

"Before, we enter, I warn you, be respectful," Relena then turned to the door, paying no attention to Wufei's answer.

Relena knocked three times on the huge door, and a small door opened, Relena passed, followed by Wufei. When Wufei entered, veil-covered people pointed long spears and rifles and force pikes and spears at him. Until Relena said something in a strange language, and the spears and rifles and force pikes and spears returned to their places. Wufei was surprised to hear a woman responding Relena, then she signaled the others and they took they veils; they were women.

"Relena what's this," Wufei managed to stutter. 

"This is women resistance group, there are four in Baghdad, twenty throughout Iraq, they have had enough the chauvinistic society, and they want to change it, but they need the support of the women they can, so I help them in what I can…"

A voice interrupted Relena, it was soft and melodious, and it had a tinge of melancholy and sadness, and wisdom above all. 

"Relena, my dear, do you think it is wise to bring him here?" an old woman appeared in the stairs that leaded to the second floor, she had her eyes closed, and she was dressed in the common attire for Muslim women.

"Don't worry, Great Mother, he is no problem. He will not say a word about this place," after a few seconds she added, her voice cold and calculating, "even if he wants to, I won't let him."

Wufei felt a chill go down his spine, and took heed of her words. But just to be sure, he said, "Don't worry, no word will leave my mouth. What you do here isn't my concern, woman."

That was a mistake, just as those words left his mouth, rifles and spears were pointed at him.

"You will treat the Great Mother with respect, man," the leader spat at him.

Relena glared at him with look that plainly said 'I told you so'. Then shook her head. 

"Wufei, didn't I told you to be respectful?" she asked with a tone a mother would use with her child," Now what do you have to say to these ladies?"

Wufei caught the implied message that Relena sent him through her words. And bowing to the Great Mother, he asked for forgiveness.

"I like the man you got, my dear Relena," the Great Mother stated. At the comment, Wufei's face turned bright red.

"No, Great Mother, this is not my man, he is just a friend," Relena tried to amend. 

The Great Mother huffed, and muttered, "Your friend indeed," but Relena made no comment.

"Could you take us to a private room?" Relena turned to the leader.

"Yes, please follow Karin," she said indicating a woman guarding the entrance of a hallway.

They were left in a room lit only by an oil lamp. Wufei also noted that there was a strange smell; it was sweet but at the same time acid. It made him feel slightly dizzy and confused.

"So…" Wufei started, "what did you mean by spy?"

"Oh," Relena said, then the question dawned her, "Ooooooh, sorry about that, I'm not a spy."

Wufei breathed a sigh of relief. Then a thought occurred him.

"Then what do you do?"

"Well, I'm an archaeologist."

"An archaeologist? Sorry, but you don't strike me as the archaeologist type."

"Well I am not exactly an archaeologist."

"Then what are you?"

"Let's just say I do the dirty work of the archaeologists."

"Such as?"

"Entering tombs, takings the treasures from the tombs, I keep almost everything I take, for my personal collection, but I sell some things to universities, museums, and such."

"So, you are a tomb raider."

"In not so many words, yes."

"Then how do you know I want to restore my clan?"

"Well, do you remember your clan to be quite old, do you?"

"One of the tombs I've been searching for long, is the one from Chang Min (A/N: It doesn't really exist, I made it up, but if it exists then, good for me) the one from the legend of the Dragon and the Phoenix (A/N: this is also made up)."

"Yes I remember it."

"Then Mr. Chang, I've got a deal for you," by now Relena was leaning towards Wufei.

"Which is?" surprisingly Wufei was leaning towards Relena too.

"Would you marry me Mr. Chang?" after those words, they leaned more, and finally kissed. At first the kiss was clumsy and shy, then it turned to passionate.

"So can I take that as a yes?" Relena asked when they took a breath; Wufei only nodded and kissed her again.

TBC

************************************

Please!!!!!!! Tell me what you think, pretty, pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top!!!!!!!!!!!! *puppy eyes* I beg you to read and review RXR PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!

My ego would really like it. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *cough* *cough* 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 


End file.
